Dark Prince
by a.Crazy.One
Summary: Lord Voldemort has been defeated.  Draco Malfoy's parents have been killed.  To avenge, The Black Prince will do anything; including becoming the new dark master of the magic world.  Only one can stop him...
1. Chapter 1

**Lord Voldemort has been defeated.**

**Draco Malfoy's parents have been killed.**

**To avenge, The Black Prince will do anything; including becoming the new dark master of the magic world.**

**Only one can stop him...**

* * *

><p><em>Hello! <em>

_To make a long story short, I'm from Quebec and I speak French. So this story is like a challenge to me, to help improve my English. Therefore if you have any comment that could help me, PLEASE SAY IT! :D This chapter is more like a beta thing, so it's not very long and I'm sorry of it !_

_But still, enjoy!_

_P.S: I own nothing except the story!_

* * *

><p><strong>The Dark Prince<br>**_Chapter One_

* * *

><p>The sun laughs. The wind whistles. The clouds smile. The Dark Lord is dead.<p>

The world is finally at peace. Evil has been defeated, Good rules again. In everyone's head, it's the definitive end of the dark forces, the ultimate triumph of the light; Lord Voldemort, the most wicked mage that the world has ever known, is now absolutely gone.

The few surviving Death Eaters either ran away or begged for pardon. The good side has lost a lot of people; therefore they celebrate their victory in sadness. While the enormous amount of dead is buried, journalists keep doing their job, like crows swirling above a fox's carcass, and announce to mankind their new freedom:

**The Daily Prophet**

_THE DARK LORD DEFEATED; POTTER REWARDED_

_Last night, on the fields of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the magical community saw its greatest threat in history annihilated. Harry Potter, after a series of utterly heroic exploits, finally defeated He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. As a reward, the Wizengamot had been thinking about nominating the valiant boy as the Minister for Magic, to demonstrate all the gratitude that the magical world owes him. We are now waiting for the hero's answer. _

_Thanks to Mr. Potter, our race is now saved from its darkest time ever known. Peace may finally reign again. For more details on the deadly fight and to read interviews with some of the surviving fighters, go to pages 3, 4, 5 and 6._

* * *

><p>"Oh, if only they knew how they can be wrong", I whispered to myself.<p>

I kept walking down the gloomy street, visualizing my destination in my head; a small, abandoned house in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by ghostly trees, evergreen grass, and a creepy lake. There was the place I needed to head to.

With no family left, no friends and no master, I had nowhere to go, no one to love and above all, everyone to hate.

Nobody had helped me save my father when the stupid mom Weasley had drowned him in the Black Lake.

Nobody had fought with me against Longbottom and the crazy little blonde girl when they both had tortured my best friend to death.

Nobody had protected my mother from the fierce half-werewolf when he had decided it was time to kill. It was a Weasley again, obviously.

I had the world to blame. I had the world to chastise. And I would begin with my principal enemies;

_The Order of the Phoenix._

* * *

><p><em>I hope you liked it! Don't forget the reviews, I think I'll need it!<em>


	2. Chapter 2

**Lord Voldemort has been defeated.**

**Draco Malfoy's parents have been killed.**

**To avenge, The Black Prince will do anything; including becoming the new dark master of the magic world.**

**Only one can stop him.**

* * *

><p><em>Hello! First, I would like to thank those who encouraged me. It's really appreciated! Second, here's the new chapter. I've got the tendency to write short chapters, but to publish them very often. So you'll get shorter texts, but more frequent updates. And again, if you would like to helpcorrect me, go on!_

* * *

><p><strong>The Dark Prince<br>**_Chapter Two_

"_Hunt them down."_

* * *

><p>It was finally over. This war, this pain, this sadness, at last it had come to an end, our efforts had been rewarded. However everything in life has a price, and victory over You-Know-Who was particularly expensive. All the lives we had lost, all the families that had been broken, all the haunting images that would stay forever printed into the survivors' mind... our triumph had a high cost and a bitter taste.<p>

Hogwarts was a total mess, as well as everybody's head. With the help of some brave wizards who still stood up, we had undertaken to clean, repair and purify the old school. It was a long, hard mission, and those who had a fragile mind had quickly given up; having to clean up the ruins of a castle in which you have seen life, happiness, love, hatred and death can be quite a trial for someone's brain.

* * *

><p>"<em>Hunt them down."<em>

* * *

><p>I had finally had enough. Seeing the burns on the walls reminded me of my own injuries due to the rescue of Malfoy, and too many feelings got in the way of bright thinking. So I gave up cleaning the battlefield and went sitting next to Harry in front of Dumbledore's grave.<p>

He didn't even see me coming; neither did he hear me sitting next to him. He was too busy fixing the old man's sepulchre.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey," he answered in a flat voice, not even looking at me.

The message was clear; he didn't want to talk. But I _had_ to know, so I decided to go the easy way.

"Have you seen Ginny?"

"Yes, she's alright." he replied in a tortured voice. His tone made me hesitate in asking the next question; I didn't want to push him too far. The silence was getting very embarrassing.

"So, is it back, you two?" I asked carefully.

He frowned and then thought for a second.

"We haven't talked about that yet."

He seemed so tormented... It felt extremely out of place to have that kind of conversation in such a dark time, but I _really_ needed to know.

"Well, if you want my opinion about it, you should go back with her. You've got nothing to be worried about; you're not a danger for her anymore now that You-Know-Who is gone. And you love her. It's so obvious that even a blast-ended skrewt would see it. " I said, half-laughing.

For the first time in hours, in days, Harry Potter smiled. When I met his gaze, I could see a hint of gratitude.

"Thanks, Hermione." he added.

I knew he wasn't talking about the speech I had just given him. He had thanked me for the small smile I had put on his face, for the little break I had offered him.

Now was the good time to ask the question I had had in my mind for hours.

* * *

><p>"<em>I have to hunt them down. "<em>

The house was even better than in my memories. Perfect.

I got inside and instantly undertook to protect the place. I couldn't let those traitors and Mudbloods find me.

"_Hunt them down."_

When I was finished, I started right away my organization. My vengeance needed a plan to succeed and I knew only one that could really work.

"_Hunt them down."_

However, my revenge had become an insane obsession, a fixation that tortured my mind without respite. In this eerie decor, the fascination was even more overwhelming. It got harder and harder so stay focused on my goal.

"_Hunt them down."_

These words were spinning in my head endlessly. I repeated them so many times that they had lost their meaning.

"_I have to hunt them down."_

It was enough to drive a man mad. But I was Draco Malfoy, son of Narcissa Black and Lucius Malfoy; it would take more than a few words to drive me insane.

"_Hunt them down."_

"I'm going to hunt you down."

* * *

><p>"Harry, I need to know..." I began, before I got rudely interrupted by Ron.<p>

"Hey guys, have you seen this, huh, have you seen?" he asked, showing his right arm.

"Have we seen what, Ronald?" I replied, irritated.

He pointed back his arm, proud.

"This!" he continued.

"This is an arm, Ronald." I sighed.

"Oh no, this is not only an arm, dear Hermione, this part of my body holds the proof that I survived. Look, there's a scar right there! " he said enthusiastically. "It could even look like a bolt... like yours Harry!"

I saw Harry smiling lightly next to me.

"Great, Ronald, now you're really a man. Now, please, I was about to ask something important to Harry before you showed up, so would you leave us for a second?" I tried to request politely.

His smile dropped and he started to get red in the head. It was obvious that he felt outcast, but I couldn't talk to Harry about that in front of Ron. It would have been awkward.

"Al-alright, I'll leave you alone" he mumbled, clearly disappointed.

When Ron was out of sight, I turned to Harry and started to ask my question again:

"Harry, I have to ask..." I began to say right before I noticed someone had apparated in the middle of the park.

It was a tall man with greasy, almost white hair, a long and neat black robe and a determined look on his thin face. I realized soon enough that it was Malfoy. Harry, following my gaze, saw him too and immediately stood up, suspicious, attentively watching his path.

The Slytherin Prince was walking in a fervent, heavy pace. His body perspired resolution, his course seemed definite.

In a few seconds he had reached Mrs Weasley, who was taking care of the dead. The rest happened extremely fast.

Molly, who was in very much distress, had been crying for a few hours and so didn't hear Malfoy approaching. Then, with more confidence than he had ever showed before, the boy raised his wand and led a green bolt toward the innocent Mrs Weasley.

* * *

><p><em>Voilà! What do you think of this chapter? :)<em>


End file.
